I Can't Break It To My Heart
by SwedishAussie
Summary: The cameras zoomed in on Gabriella’s broken face as her eyes locked with Troy’s. Slowly a lone tear slipped done Troy’s face while he looked into the eyes of the person he would always love." How did two hearts end up so broken? TxG now a twoshot songfic
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a one-shot I wrote a few months ago but I wasn't sure how to end it so it took me a while to post. It's a songfic for "I can't break it to my heart" by Delta Goodrem. It's an awesome song so I recommend listening to it while reading.**

**Hope you like it**

**xoxo **

"I can't do this anymore Gabriella." Troy said with sad eyes.

"Why Troy? Why?" she said as tear slowly escaped from her eyes.

"You don't have time for me anymore Brie. I don't fit in your life anymore."

She couldn't say anything to that. Since she became famous her life hadn't been the same. And even though she and Troy lived together. They almost never saw each other. Her life had changed leaving him out of it.

She looked up at him with sad, regretful eyes. And when she opened her mouth to say something all that came out was a soft "I love you".

He slowly walked forward and pulled her into a hug " I love you too Brie, you know I do but sometimes love just isn't enough."

All that could be heard was her sobbing into his chest, as they stood there in their house. Both clinging on to each other as if they would die if they let go.

But slowly Troy pulled away. Wiping away some of her tears. He pulled her into one last kiss. They could both fell the hot tears running down both their cheeks. Putting all their feelings into the kiss to show each other what they felt.

Pulling away Troy slowly took a few steps backwards. Bending down to get his bag. He walked towards the door. All the while he was doing that he could feel her sad eyes on him.

Just as he was about to reach for the door handle, a soft "I'm sorry" was heard from behind him.

He opened the door and turned to face her. "Don't be... it's your dream...live your life Brie."

With one last look at the love of his life he turned closing the door behind him and got in his car, driving off.

Leaving behind his old life and the girl he loved with all his heart, driving away leaving two hearts broken into tiny pieces.

That was about a month ago now.

And they hadn't seen each other in person since.

After Troy left her, Gabriella just hadn't been the same. She stopped smiling and she rarely came out of her house. The few times she had come out, the paparazzi had been on her every move, making everything so much harder to deal with. Everyone could tell that something wasn't right with her and when everyone kept asking where Troy was, her fake smiles would disappear, she would become quiet and tears would appear in her eyes.

That's why she rarely came out anymore; all she did was go to the recording studio and stay at home.

Troy wasn't in a much better state either. He couldn't concentrate anymore, especially when he was at practice. He almost never made his shoots anymore and his defence was totally of. That was something that couldn't happen to him. After all he was the Captain of the LA Lakers.

Finally Gabriella's manager had enough. She had come to Gabriella's house and told her she had booked her a gig, to show all her fans that she was still alive and writing music.

That's why right now she was waiting backstage of the Teen Choice Awards. When her manager had told her about the performance her first instinct was to be happy about it, but she soon realised that Troy was going to be there. After all, he was the playmaker of the LA Lakers. Everyone adored him so of course he was expected to show up.

Also he was up for a few awards and so was Gabriella. They both knew that it was going to be impossible for them to avoid each other at all.

When they had walked the red carpet a few hours earlier. The paparazzi were trying to get them to pose together so they could get some pictures. But Gabriella and Troy ignored them and pretended not to hear them. And the interviewers were all asking the same questions. Things like "where is Troy?" and "we haven't seen Troyella for a while, what's happening?".

Getting trough those interviews had been painful for the both of them and all they had wanted to do was to quickly walk inside the building and let the award show begin.

Troy had already presented and received a few awards and so had Gabriella. And now it was finally her turn to perform.

As Will Smith presented Gabriella and her song. She walked out onto the staged with a small smile plastered on her face. She sat down on the stool at the front of the stage and moved the microphone a little so it was in front of her she took a few deep breaths as the music started.

Before starting to sing she looked out in front of her and right in front of her he was sitting. Troy was there on the couch looking right at her with a tiny almost unnoticeable smile on his handsome face.

Taking a final breath and closing her eyes, she started singing.

If it's okay  
I'll leave the bed light on  
And place your water glass where it belongs  
And if it's alright  
I'll lie awake at night  
Pretending I'm curled up at your side

While keeping her eyes shut and singing from her heart, she kept remembering how she had acted this last month. And also remembering the memories of her and Troy, the memories that were so filled with happiness and love.

See I'm circling these patterns  
Living out of memories  
I'm still a long way from accepting it  
That there's just no you and me

Opening her eyes she let a lone tear escape, as she started singing the chorus of the song she had written the week after Troy left.

But if I still believe you love me  
Maybe I'll survive  
So I tell myself you're coming home  
Like you've done a million times  
And if it's alright  
I'll still be loving you  
'cause I can't break it to my heart

Getting up from the stool she slowly walked to the edge of the stage, slowly swaying on the spot as she looked around the big room before letting her eyes land on him. The love of her life, the person that had left her and her heart broken, but she still loved him. That was something that she never would be able to change.

Is it just me  
Did I commit a crime  
I won't believe that loving you  
Is just a waste of time  
Or was it in my head  
I'm reading into things that you never said

Looking Troy right in the eye as she sang showing him how she was hurting with him not by her side. That she was broken and the only person who could fix that was he.

'Cause I still don't have the answers  
To why we couldn't work it out  
I wanna think it's something that I did  
So I can turn it back around

Reading him through his eyes, she could see that he too was hurting. He was hurting more than he would let anyone know. She could see that it was hard for him to leave her and be on his own. Giving him a small sad smile she continues singing from her heart to him.

But if I still believe you love me  
Maybe I'll survive  
So I tell myself you're coming home  
Like you've done a million times  
And if it's alright  
I'll still be loving you  
'cause I can't break it to my heart

Closing her eyes again, while singing, to try and stop the tears from escaping her eyes.

And nothing will come between us  
I wanna convince myself we're perfect in  
Every single way as long as I can keep  
The truth away from my heart  
Oh 'cause I can't break it to my heart

Opening her eyes again, to have them connect with Troy's ocean blue once. She couldn't help but let the tears fall down her face as she held onto the microphone with both ands so she wouldn't drop it.

'Cause I still don't have all the answers  
To why we couldn't work it out  
I wanna think it's something that I did  
So I can turn it back around

She could now see the tears that were slowly starting to appear in Troy's eyes, as she sang her heart out for every one in the world to see. But she didn't care anymore to them it felt like it was only them in the whole room. They didn't think about all the people that were watching and listening, or about all the cameras that were around the room, capturing every moment on tape.

But if I still believe you love me  
Maybe I'll survive  
So I tell myself you're coming home  
Like you've done a million times  
And if it's alright  
I'll still be loving you  
'cause I can't break it to my heart

Once she finished singing the whole place was in silence, everyone was in shock of how much emotion she had put into writing the song and also singing it. The cameras zoomed in on Gabriella's broken face as her eyes locked with Troy's. Slowly a lone tear slipped done Troy's face while he looked into the eyes of the person he would always love. Gabriella saw this and sent him the smallest almost unnoticeable smile every, showing him she knew how he felt.

Every little detail of the moment being caught on camera.

"And that was the wonderful, Gabriella Montez, with a song from her new album out in stores now." The announcer said through the microphone.

Suddenly the whole place was in hysteria, everyone, even the celebrities, were standing up and clapping, screaming, cheering on Gabriella.

Still even though she was getting a standing ovation, Gabriella still couldn't manage a real honest big smile. She smiled a small fake smile, took a bow and then quickly walked of the stage and into the waiting arms of her mother.

Gina Montez had caught the first plane to LA when her daughter had called her. She had come just in time for the award show to support her daughter and comfort her.

Once Gabriella was in the comfort of her mothers arms she totally broke down, she couldn't stop the tears running down her face and the sobs rocking her whole body.

"Mom…"

"I'm here baby… I'm here… I'm not going anywhere honey…" Gina said as she tried to sooth her hysterical daughter, watching her like this was breaking her heart.

"Mum…" Gabriella said while pulling away slightly from her mothers arms, " I really hurt him mum… he is really hurting." She chocked out while looking at her mum helplessly. "How could I hurt him like that mum?"

"Oh baby" was all Gina could say as she pulled her daughter back into her arms. At that moment she couldn't say anything, she didn't know how everything had happened and how it had left two hearts broken in tiny pieces. At that moment all she could do was sooth her daughter and comfort her in her time of need.

OK review and tell me what you think!

I HAVE A LONGER ENDING IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO READ THAT... plus the longer one is also a happy ending

xoxo

SwedishAussie


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the happier ending to the story that I promised you. I know it's not really as good as the first part but I hope you like it.

**Looking around backstage while soothing her daughter, Gina's eyes locked on something. The broken man standing at the other end of the room. As his now dull blue eyes looked up to meet hers she felt her heart break even more. She could feel her daughter's pain and the love of her daughter's life's pain. **

**Looking back down at her daughter as she felt her let go of the embrace a bit. **

"**Mum … I really love him…" Gabriella said with tears still falling like waterfalls from her eyes as she looked at her mum " I can't live without him … he hates me mum … he must really hate me" she kept on mumbling while looking at her mum for comfort.**

**Gina couldn't say anything. What was there really to say to keep her daughter from hurting? There was really nothing she could do but to be there. As she looked at her daughters face, she could see out of the corner of her eye Troy quickly making his way towards her daughter. **

**Gabriella suddenly got confused when she felt herself being pulled into a familiar pair of arms. As soon as she realised it was Troy… she broke down again. Grabbing onto him as if her life depended on it she buried her face in his strong chest and mumbled, "I'm sorry … I'm so so sorry …" **

**Pretty quickly she could hear his beautiful voice interrupting her. **

" **ssshhhh … don't say that it's not your fault …" when he said that she pulled her face away from him body but still kept a firm grip on him, almost as if she let go he would disappear. **

"**It is my fault Troy … I" before she could say anything more she could feel his lips on her in a short but loving kiss. **

"**No its not … And I don't hate you." **

"**But" she tried to say again but she was once again was cut off when she was pulled in to a passionate kiss filled with pain, love and longing. There was nothing she could do but to kiss back and quickly her hand moved around his neck as she grabbed onto the small hairs at the back of his neck. They kept on kissing clinging on to each other without noticing anything going on around them. They didn't see Gina smile and slowly make her way back to her seat, or the backstage photographer taking pictures of their reunion. They only pulled back when the need for air became evident. **

"**I love you Brie," Troy said with his eyes still closed "I'm sorry I ever walked out on you." **

"I love you too Troy." With that they pulled each other into another passionate kiss.

The next morning...

All over the celebrity world there was the same news headlining every newspaper, magazine and news report.

TROYELLA BACK TOGETHER

After a very quiet break up, that most were shocked to hear about. It seems that Hollywood's golden couple is back together. Starting last night's Teen Choice awards of on a very quiet note, with both Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, rushing through the interviews on the red carpet disappearing fast to their seats.

Gabriella's emotional performance had everyone seeing how much both the starts were hurting and it appears that soon after the performance, Troy was seen walking backstage.

A source from backstage says that was Gabriella was hysterical asking her mum what she had done wrong and that she was sure Troy hated her. She was quickly quieted when she was pulled into Troy's arms. He was reassuring her that she had done nothing wrong.

It ended up with a happy reunion as the stars soon where caught kissing, and they not soon after left the building.

**Sorry it took a while, but I didn't know how to finish the story.**

**Plz review**


End file.
